Compañeras de dolor
by LizBrandon
Summary: Oneshot. Leah discute con Jacob acerca de su amor hacia a Bella. Lo que ella no imaginaba es que ésta la escucharía y menos que tratara de convencerla que ella tiene razón... Leah/Bella


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Compañeras de dolor**

—¡Estoy harta, Jacob! ¡Harta! —gritó Leah exasperada —. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Isabella _no_ te quiere. ¡Ella es muy feliz con su sanguijuela! Estoy cansada de tener su imagen en mi mente todos los días.

—Leah, eso no te importa —contestó con tonó mordaz —. Ahora, por favor, ¡lárgate!

Se giró exasperado en el viejo garaje; el viento había comenzado a soplar, agitando los oscuros cabellos de Leah. Jacob fingió arreglar su motocicleta, esperando que su _hermana_ se fuera.

—No puedo creerlo, Jacob.

—No puedes creer, ¿qué? —murmuró con ironía.

—¡Que seas tan estúpido! —soltó con amargura —. ¡Ella sólo te usa! Ella no te ama, nunca lo hará, Jake —añadió con una nota de dulzura.

—Yo no lo uso, Leah —interrumpió Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Había salido de trabajar y le pareció un buen momento para visitar a Jacob, mas no contaba con semejante recibimiento. Se sentía egoísta, ¿de verdad usaba a su mejor amigo?

—Genial —bufó Leah —. Me largo de aquí.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió apresuradamente, tratando de escapar del hedor que el viento arrastraba hasta su olfato. ¡Cómo odiaba que ella estuviera ahí! Y no era sólo el hecho de que la considerara una humana entrometida, de la que Jacob se había enamorado y jamás abandonaba sus pensamientos, además de ello ¡siempre tenía ese repugnante aroma! Tan dulce que la hacía arrugar la nariz, tan empalagoso que la asqueaba.

—Bella —comenzó Jacob —no le hagas caso. Ella no…

—Ella tiene razón, Jake —gimió.

Antes de que Jacob pudiera replicar ella corrió en la misma dirección que Leah había seguido. Sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella, como si eso fuera a cambiar las cosas.

— ¡Leah! —llamó en voz alta —. ¡Leah!

Ella resopló enfadada. Detuvo su marcha, mas no la encaró.

—Leah, yo…

—Rápido, no tengo tu tiempo —apremió amargamente.

—Sólo quiero… sólo quiero que te pongas en mi lugar —suplicó, ansiando que ella la comprendiera.

Leah le hizo frente; de un segundo a otro ella ya estaba parada frente a Bella, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Qué le había pedido?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó aún desconcertada. La petición la había desarmado, por un segundo había olvidado la amargura que la embargaba, se había quedado en blanco. Bella creyó que así, mostrando su rostro sin esas líneas duras que surcaban su frente y sus ojos fríos se veía mucho mejor, como si momentáneamente hubiera mostrado la chica tierna que un día fue.

—Quiero que me entiendas. Quiero que comprendas que yo no uso a Jacob, que estoy entre la espada y la pared, y entre más intento solucionarlo, más lo lastimo —admitió.

—No veo cómo pueda ponerme en tu lugar —musitó tensando la mandíbula, haciendo que volviera esa máscara de frivolidad.

—Tú sufriste lo mismo que yo.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Sí lo sabes; sufriste la decepción de un amor no correspondido. Tú tuviste a Seth, yo tuve a Jacob. Cuando Edward se fue —Leah arrugó la nariz ante la mención de un chupasangre—yo sufrí mucho. Así que, creo que comprendo mejor que nadie lo que tú pasaste.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! —bramó —. ¡Nada!

—Yo…

—Escúchame, —exigió —no hables de algo sobre lo que no sabes nada.

—Créeme que lo sé —continuó con tranquilidad —.Tú eres la única que sabe cómo me sentí todos esos meses, yo puedo comprenderte. Por eso te pido que me comprendas tú a mí. Yo no pretendo dañar a Jacob; él fue lo único que me mantuvo viva cuando Edward no estuvo. Pero Jacob confundió nuestra relación, tal vez fue mi culpa ¡en mi desesperación porque no se alejara de mí le di esperanzas! Eso fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, lo sé. Pero dime una cosa, si Sam regresara a tu lado, ¿lo rechazarías?

Leah se quedó en silencio. Sabía la respuesta, mas nunca se había puesto a pensar en Bella de esa forma. No había pensado que ella había sufrido y que sólo necesitaba a alguien que la apoyara. Leah, aunque no lo demostrara, quería a Jacob. ¡Cómo no hacerlo! Si él era un buen chico, siempre lo había sido. De niña, solía ir a casa de los Black a jugar con Rebecca y con Rachel; recordaba a la madre de éstas cuidando al pequeño Jake. Se acordaba de sus musicales risas de niño, tan limpias, tan nobles, tan naturales inundar la habitación.

Y aunque ahora casi demostrara lo contrario, quería a Jacob y le dolía lo que esta humana le hacía. Sin embargo, ahora comprendía que ambas partes sufrían. Que no sólo Jacob era víctima de ese molesto sufrimiento, también ella sentía. Una oleada de envidia la abrumó, ¡ella era humana! Ella sentía, ella tenía lo que ella deseaba tener.

No se dio cuenta el momento en el que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Bella se acercó a ella cautelosamente, asustada de que Leah la alejara. Pero Leah no la veía, tenía la mirada perdida; perdida en recuerdos, en tantas memorias en las que había sido feliz. Feliz junto a _él._

Se tensó cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de Bella rodear su cintura. Pero, después de unos segundos, le devolvió el abrazo. Era tan cálido, tan sincero, que no tuvo más remedio que también rodear su cintura y enterrar su cara en su hombro. Gruesas lágrimas mojaron la camisa de Bella, pero no le importo. Se sentía mal por haberle recordado a Leah su pesar. Sabía cómo se sentiría; justo como ella cada que alguien mencionaba el nombre de Edward.

—No-no llores, por favor —tartamudeó.

Leah se separó de Bella, avergonzada por su debilidad.

—Lo siento —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. Parpadeó tratando de disiparlas, como si eso también pegara los pedazos de su corazón.

—No te disculpes. Llora. A veces es bueno —sonrió maternalmente. Abrió sus brazos y Leah, sin pensarlo, la abrazó de nuevo.

Ellas no contaron el tiempo; sólo se apoyaron mutuamente. Aunque nunca habían sido amigas, ahora había un lazo que las unía. El lazo del dolor y de la comprensión. En algún momento, caminaron hasta la playa, y se sentaron juntas en la arena en silencio, no encontraba las palabras correctas.

—Yo no quería que esto pasara —explicó —.Cuando fui a Italia, fui creyendo que volvería y todo sería como en los últimos meses. Que tendría que sobrevivir así, no creía que Edward hubiera mentido. Nunca he querido lastimar a Jacob, pero él me confunde.

—Jacob no merece sufrir así —comentó sin mala intención.

—Edward tampoco —defendió —.Yo estoy enamorada de él, no de Jacob. No lo quiero perder, porque es un gran amigo, pero tampoco sobreviviría sin Edward… no _otra vez._

—Perdón —susurró avergonzada. Enterró sus dedos en la suave arena, agarró un puñado y luego lo dejó caer con suavidad.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Te juzgue mal. Pero debes entenderme, ¡te juntas con los _fríos_!

Bella rió.

—No son tan malos si los conoces.

—Claro, no debe ser tan malo que la _barbie _te fulminé con la mirada cada vez que te ve o que el psicoanalista espere a que te descuides para encajarte los dientes.

—Rosalie y Jasper —corrigió.

—Ellos. No sería agradable. ¡Y ese constante olor! No sé como lo soportas.

—Yo creo que huelen bien.

—No te ofendas, pero qué malos gustos —bromeó.

Observaron el ocaso caer sobre el mar, tiñéndolo de rojo. Hablaron por largos minutos de los sentimientos de ambas, de cómo se habían sentido después de sus rupturas amorosas. La repentina conexión entre ellas era cómoda. Leah abrazó sus piernas y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Bella recordó que solía hacer eso cuando trataba de no romperse en pedazos.

—Es tarde, debo ir a casa —comentó levantándose de su lugar. Tendió la mano a Leah para que se pusiera de pie también.

—Yo también.

—Entonces, ¿amigas?

Leah lo pensó un poco.

—Compañeras de dolor —sonrió.

Bella negó con la cabeza y rió por lo bajo. Le sonrió a modo de despedida y caminó por la playa, enterrando sus pies en la arena, tratando recordar donde había aparcado su camioneta.

—Bella —llamó Leah.

—¿Sí?

—Eres una buena persona, de verdad espero que encuentres la solución.

—Gracias, deseo lo mismo para ti.

Suspiró y reemprendió su caminata. Seguía confundida, sin saber qué elegir, ¿su mejor amigo o a la persona que amaba? Decidió que eso ya el tiempo lo dispondría, ahora se preocuparía por la cena de Charlie; y sonreiría porque tenía una nueva _compañera de dolor._

* * *

_¿Reviews?__  
_


End file.
